Dora Makes a Video out of Sarah West and Gets Sent To Bed Early
This video, involving a fictional character or more as the troublemaker(s), has been created for entertainment purposes only. ''Dora Makes a Video out of Sarah West and Gets Sent To Bed Early ''is one of Sarah West's GoAnimate Grounded Stories. Dora makes an abysmal grounded video out of Sarah West, which recieves negative feedback. When Dora's parents find out, they ground her for a week and she gets sent to bed early as her punishment. Cast Julie as Dora Veena as Dora's Mother Miguel as Dora's Father Soledad as Abuela Salli as Sarah West Kendra as Sarah's Fake Mom transcript Dora: I'm going to make a video out of Sarah, because she's so stupid. She's so naive and a slow learner. No wonder some people call her a "woman child". She's a grown woman, but she's kind of childlike and is almost never serious. And of course, the random videos that she uploads on YouTube make no sense at all. Let's see how a little Latina girl like me can beat the competition of an American woman with a naive, immature personality. (30 minutes later) Dora: Ha! That dumb lady deserves it for making videos out of me! Let's see how my video turned out. Sarah: Come on, Mom, I'm not eating this stupid tasteless trash. Sarah's Fake Mom: Sarah, you'll have to eat what I cooked for you, whether you like it or not. Sarah: No! I want chocolate cereal. Sarah's Fake Mom: No, Sarah. We're having sausage gumbo. Sugar cereal is bad for your health. Sarah: No! I don't want gumbo. I want what I want, so give me what I want when I want it! (Sarah flips over the table) Sarah's Fake Mom: Sarah! How dare you flip over the table? That's it! You're grounded until Christmas! Go to your room now, young lady! Sarah: Nooooo! Dora: Ha ha ha ha ha! Sarah deserves it for making grounded videos out of me! Everyone knows that it's very immature to make grounded videos out of characters from shows for young children. Now, let's see the comments. I can't wait to hear what people have to say about my video. (Dora saw that she got negative feedback from many GoAnimate users) Dora: Whoa. That's a lot of negative feedback. Wait a minute - did my video just receive a copyright strike? (Sarah appears behind Dora) Sarah: You did. Dora: Gah! How did you get in? Sarah: I heard that you made a grounded video out of me. When I was looking at some videos on YouTube, I came across your video and realized that you were trying to get revenge on me for making grounded videos out of you. I don't make grounded videos out of fictional characters just because I dislike their shows, books, games, or whatever. I make those videos for entertainment purposes. Those videos were meant to entertain people who like grounded videos or have nothing much to do on the Internet. Dora: I don't care. I think making grounded videos out of characters from shows meant for children is immature. Sarah: I know, but making grounded videos out of GoAnimate users is immature, too. It's called cyberbullying, Dora, and harrasing and bulling someone online can lead to consequences. Since you cyberbullied me through a grounded video, do you know what I'm going to do now? Dora: What are you going to do? Sarah: I'm going to call your parents. Dora: Uh-oh... (Sarah grabs her iPhone and calls Dora's parents) Sarah: Hello, Mrs. Marquez. It's me, Sarah. Your daughter was cyberbullying me through a grounded video. Dora's Mother: What? Really? Sarah: Yes. Dora's Mother: Oh, for goodness sakes! Dora knows that she shouldn't be cyberbullying. We're going to punish her for her actions when she gets home. Sarah: Allright, see you soon. Goodbye. (At Dora's house) Dora's Father: Dora, how dare you make a GoAnimate grounded video out of Sarah West? That's called cyberbullying, and it's not okay to cyberbully people just because they were trying to make people laugh in their social media groups with funny videos. Dora: I know. What are the consequences? Dora's Mother: You are grounded for a whole week, young lady. Dora's Father: Go upstairs to your room right now! Dora (running upstairs): Nooooo! Why does this always happen to me? Category:Grounded Stuff Category:Grounded Videos by Sarah West